FEELING
by kRieZt
Summary: Perasaan itu tidak bisa diukur dan dilihat oleh mata. Tetapi hati tahu bagaimana menerima perasaan meski hanya sebesar ujung jari... AoKaga drabbles. first KnB fic. OOC, typos, boys love, don't like don't read!


**FEELING**

Cast : Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

Genre : General, romance

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning : OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

"Huff...huff..." deru nafas Kagami Taiga terdengar jelas ketika dia menggiring bola untuk dilempar masuk ke ring. Satu kali, dua kali, sampai dia tidak lagi mempunyai tenaga tersisa untuk bermain.

Udara hari ini begitu dingin sebenarnya. Kagami hanya tidak ingin terperangkap dalam rasa bosan di rumahnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.30 sore dan dia sudah bermain sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Satu lagi!" serunya saat dia melakukan tembakan jarak jauh sebagai akhir dari permainannya. Selagi dia mengatur nafasnya, dia duduk di tanah tanpa alas apa pun. Dia menyeka keringatnya. Bermain basket sendirian di lapangan umum bisa sedikit mengusir rasa dingin yg memenuhi punggungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa tahan segala cuaca bermain basket, Bakagami," suara seseorang yang sudah tidak asing di telinga Kagami kemudian membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sosok tinggi berkulit gelap tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai? Atau masih mau main?" tanya Aomine Daiki.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya balik Kagami.

"Rumahku dekat sini dan aku baru pulang membeli sesuatu untuk kumakan nanti malam. Ayah dan ibu pergi ke acara pernikahan kerabat. Tidak ada menu makan malam untukku."

Kagami tertawa dan membalas, "Kasihan sekali kau. Kenapa tidak ke rumahku? Malah jajan."

"Berisik," tukas laki-laki bermabut biru itu lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Kagami.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam, memandang ke arah matahari yg sudah mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kagami?" tanya Aomine memecah keheningan.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kagami.

"Aku ingat kau pernah bilang tidak mau bermain basket di udara dingin begini."

"Aku bosan. Makanya aku ke sini."

"Nah, pertanyaan yg sama untukmu. Kenapa tidak menelponku atau langsung ke rumahku? Malah ke sini."

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu liburan musim dinginmu, Ahomine."

Aomine menepuk kepala Kagami dan berkata, "Kau berkata begitu seakan kita ini baru kenal."

Sambil menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dari kepalanya, Kagami berkata, "Kalau begitu, ikut ke rumahku dan kubuatkan makan malam utkmu."

"Apa yang akan kulakukan dengan makanan yang kubeli barusan, hah? Aku tidak mungkin membuangnya."

"Ya nanti dimakan juga lah. Kuolah lagi deh biar tambah enak. OK?"

"Hn. Tapi tunggu matahari tenggelam dulu baru kita pulang ke rumahmu."

Kagami mengangkat bahu dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Dia setuju saja. "Mau main? 1 putaran?"

"Tsk, kau lihat aku pakai sandal, hah?" balas Aomine sambil mengangkat kakinya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Izinkan aku main sebentar. Setelahnya, kita pulang."

Aomine tidak akan pernah bosan melihat Kagami bermain basket. Baik di lapangan umum seperti ini, maupun di pertandingan besar, Kagami adalah pemain hebat dan terkuat. Sejak pertama mereka dipertemukan, Aomine langsung mengakui kalau Kagami adalah saingan terberatnya. Keduanya berada di tingkat yang sama. Jika mereka harus naik tingkat, mereka akan mencapainya bersama-sama.

"Yah!" keluh Kagami tiba-tiba karena dia gagal menembak bola dari luar lingkaran 3 angka. Dia mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tersengal dan menyeka keringatnya. Dia kembali bergabung dengan Aomine yang masih duduk di tanah. Karena sudah tidak ada tenaga, dia memilih berbaring di samping Aomine untuk melepas lelah.

"Kalau tidak bisa menembak 3 angka, jangan sombong," tukas Aomine.

"Cih, kau tidak punya perasaan. Tidak usah komentar," balas Kagami tersengal.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Kagami?"

"Aku sedang mencoba menembak 3 angka. Harusnya kau menyemangatiku, bukan menjatuhkan mentalku, Ahomine."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak punya perasaan?"

"Kau bilang begitu karena tidak mau tersaingi olehku kan? Ha, sudah kuduga!"

"Kau mau bukti kalau aku punya perasaan? Kemarikan tangan kirimu."

"Hey, apa yang-" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kagami, Aomine langsung menarik tangan kirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk menghadapnya.

"Aku punya perasaan sebesar ini," Aomine membentuk huruf C dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Kecil sekali..." gumam Kagami tidak mengerti.

"Kau melihatnya kecil, bahkan tidak terlihat sama sekali. Tapi kecilnya perasaan ini sangat tulus..." kemudian Aomine mengarahkan tangannya itu ke tangan kiri Kagami. Dia seperti sedang mendorong masuk sebuah cincin ke sana.

"Untukmu..." lanjutnya, kemudian mencium tangan Kagami dengan lembut.

"Aomine...kau..." Kagami menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di telapak tangannya. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Simpan omelanmu untuk nanti kau luapkan saat kita sudah tiba di rumahmu," kemudian Aomine mengajak Kagami berdiri. Dia melepas syalnya dan diberikan kepada laki-laki berambut merah itu. "Pulang?"

Tidak menjawab apa pun, Kagami menenggelamkan wajahnya di syal hangat itu dan meraih tangan Aomine. Keduanya pun berjalan pulang...

-the end-

* * *

A/N : ohayou, minna-san. Salam kenal, dengan kRieZt di sini. Panggil aja saya Rie kalo gak keberatan. Err…terus terang saya gak ngikutin fandom KnB. Tapi saya suka banget dengan strongest pair AoKaga ini. Saya cuma iseng bikin cerita super drabbles ini. maaf ya kalo isinya kurang berkenan. Dan maaf juga kalo penggambaran karakternya gak sesuai dengan aslinya.

Terima kasih sudah mampir utk membaca. Silakan yang mau komen/review. Plis jangan flame ya


End file.
